Heart of a Dragon
by Coldplayfan
Summary: Lizzy's home world was destroyed and her family killed. All because of Malistaire. While fighting to resurrect Dragonspyre she is joined by Aedan; another wizard who studied in Ravenwood. Will Lizzy ever let someone inside her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi y'all! This is my second story on fanfiction and I'm really excited. I have very little written of this story so I will most likely not be updating too often. I hope that won't stop you guys from reading. I will also be switching the POV from time to time. Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Coldplayfan**

Chapter 1

I am most definitely **NOT **a normal teenage girl. First of all I'm a Wizard. A Pyromancer to be exact. Second of all I'm one of the leaders of a rebel army. Oh yeah, I should tell you my name. I'm Elizabeth Dragonrider, but everybody calls me Lizzy. This is the story of how I finally opened up my heart and became a dragon.

XXX

**Third person POV**

Lizzy was from Dragonspyre, a once proud world which now lay in ruins. Some of the greatest warriors in the spiral were from Dragonspyre, yet nearly all of them had been defeated by **His **army. Those who had survived the war, and the ghosts of those who chose to stay behind, formed an alliance to rid their world of Malistaire's henchmen and to rebuild it's proud history.

though very young, Lizzy was one of the first to join the fight. she had come home from Ravenwood to discover a broken, bare and burning city. Her parents, two of the most decorated warriors, were dead. She searched for them, hoping vainly that they had come back as spirits. She discovered what she had known in her heart: that her parents were really truly gone. Her heart was broken, and from then on she never let anyone in.

After that she had become determined to help stop Malistaire. she had gone to the leader of the fighters, her parents' best friend, and signed up without hesitation.

Now it was very rare for someone from Dragonspyre to be a wizard. They had magic in them, but usually not enough to cast spells. Because she had combat and strategy training Lizzy was put in charge of the army's tactic and strategy planning. she was also the official researcher since she wasn't in the middle of battles all the time.

the command post (I suppose you could say) of the whole operation was Lizzy's home. she lived in a stronghold on it's own lava-filled island that had been in her family for quite a while. Dragon Keep it was called. This is where our story starts.

**I know this was short and kind of boring but the actual story begins next chapter, I promise. please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks to my first favoriter xXCheeseAndChocolateXx, and my two reviewers. It means a lot to me. :)**

**Coldplayfan**

Chapter 2

I was stuck sitting through another long, boring strategy meeting. I had just presented my plans and notes to the other officers and was watching them argue over how to best utilize them. It wasn't as bad as that time one of them set the table on fire in his frustration but I could tell it was getting close. It was definitely going to be a long argument.

"No, no! That battalion would best be utilized here. Josef!

I mimed banging my head on the table behind everybody's backs and saw my uncle smile slightly. I was hoping to sneak upstairs and continue looking for that reference book I had been searching for when there was a knock and the front door opened. I jumped up in shock. _How did anyone get on this island? I closed the portal before the meeting started _I thought to myself. Since no on else there used magic I would open a portal whenever someone needed to come see me on the island. I always closed it so no enemies could find their way to our headquarters.

"Sorry I'm late!" the intruder-a young man- said. " I got a bit lost."

"Ah there you are!" exclaimed Uncle Josef jovially. "Come, Lizzy and meet Aedan!"

I approached this stranger with caution. Who was he and how had he been able to find my home?

"Aedan, meet Elizabeth Dragonrider. Lizzy, this is Aedan Switflier. He is your new assistant."

I could only stare at my uncle. He knew I hated strangers and preferred to be alone.

"Since when do I need an assistant?" I spluttered

"Since you have a lot of work for one person. I decided Aedan would be the most help since he is also a Wizard."

I was surprised and looked him over again. I hadn't noticed his staff before. It was tall and wooden with a multicolored power crystal on the top. It also explained how he was able to get on the island.

I also noticed that he was handsome. he was tall and muscular with tanned skin. His hair was dark red and unruly. The most impressive thing about him, though, was his eyes. They were a deep, dark blue. so dark, they seemed the color of the night sky.

His clothes were very simple. He was wearing brown leggings tucked into his boots and a loose white tunic. He also had a navy travelling cloak over his shoulders. I couldn't tell what type of magic he practiced from his appearance.

"What school do you study?" I couldn't help asking.

He smiled. " I studied at the life school. You are...let me guess...a Pyromancer?"

I was shocked and I must have shown it because he grinned.

"But, how did you know?"

"You have fire in your eyes, determination, a passion."

I blushed and turned to Josef to hide that I was flustered.

"Have you all made your decision yet?" I asked, eager for everyone to leave.

"Yes, I think we have. We will leave you to show Aedan the ropes."

Uncle Josef was the last one to leave and as he was walking out he said "I will contact you with the date of the next meeting. Also I think you will enjoy working with this boy." He winked and went through the portal.

"Bye, Uncle Josef." I sighed exasperatedly

XXX

I leaned against the door and shut my eyes. _D__amn, I thought they would never leave. _I blew a strand of hair out of my eyes in frustration._ Now I'm finally alone..._ My eyes popped open. Aedan was standing there with an amused smirk on his face.

"Didn't forget me now did you?" he asked irritatingly

"No." I said defensively. "I'm just used to being alone."

"Ah, you live alone here then?"

"Yes I do. Now what exactly are your orders?"

"Hold on." He said, digging through his backpack. He pulled out some crumpled pieces of paper, an apple, a pair of socks, and baby powder.

"Uh...why exactly do you have baby powder?"

"Because you never know when you might need baby powder. Ah here it is!"

He pulled out the wsrinkled sheet of paper and handed it to me. I took the paper and looked it over before handing it back.

"It pretty much says what Josef told me. Where will you be staying? I start early in the morning."

Aedan began to look uncomfortable as he said "Josef told me I would be staying here."

I rolled my eyes at this news. "Of course he did. Well, come on. I'll show you around."

XXX

**Aedan point of view**

The first place Elizabeth showed me was the downstairs. It was just one room and served as a dining room kitchen combo. A staircase curved along the back wall of the tower going to the second floor. There were alcoves underneath here where she stored things.

"You will sleep here." Elizabeth said, pointing to a futon near the fireplace. "And your things can go in that alcove under the stairs."

"What's upstairs?" I asked

"My room. I'll show you." she led me up the stairs to another open room. It looked like it was an office as well as a bedroom. There was a bed, a trunk, a nightstand, and a wardrobe on the side of the room nearest the door. On the other side was a desk cluttered with equipment and bookshelves full of books. I walked over to look at the titles. Most were reference books but they all looked interesting.

"You have a lot of books, Elizabeth."

She came up beside me. "Yeah, I love to read. And everybody calls me Lizzy."

I nodded, "Ok, Lizzy. what is your favorite book?"

She looked taken aback. "Well...I really can't choose. I love every book I read."

I smiled at that. "I feel the same way. But I would have to say the Harry Potter novels are my favorites."

Then she did the most amazing thing: she smiled. Her smile was amazing, it lit up the room. I was surprised she hadn't smiled before that. I snapped out of my trance just in time to hear her say "Oh, I love those too! Who is your favorite character?"

We stayed up late just talking about books and when she began to look tired I slipped downstairs so she could rest. These new feelings were going to take some getting used to...

**Sooooooo what did you think? Notice that I put one of my other fandoms in there? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Since I got such lovely reviews from my two new favorite people I'm gonna give y'all this chapter early. It's kind of a short one, but very emotional. You have been warned!**

**Coldplayfan**

Chapter 3

**Lizzy's POV**

I woke up earlier than usual that morning. I groaned and rolled over to turn off the alarm. I got up yawning and went to get my clothes out of my trunk. I pulled out black leggings and a blue tunic; perfect for training. I got dressed, stumbling on one leg, and laced up my boots.

I made my way downstairs when I suddenly heard a snore. I froze, thinking _who is that? _Then I remembered Aedan. I was so tired because we had stayed up late talking about books. Now was the perfect time for revenge. This was going to be fun...

**Aedan's POV**

I was woken by something wet and cold hitting me in the face. I sat up spluttering and coughing. I glared at Lizzy, who was laughing very hard at me. She didn't look sorry at all. The flow of water stopped and she put away her wand.

"Good morning." she chirped.

"That wasn't funny." I glared.

"Yes it was. It was time to get up anyway. We have to train."

"What, without breakfast?" I feigned being wounded.

She rolled her eyes. "If you want breakfast there's stuff in the pantry. Come upstairs when you're finished."

When she was gone I went to the pantry and looked inside. There wasn't much. I saw bread, crackers, cans of soup and some fruit. I sighed and grabbed an apple. Lizzy really needed to get some food.

When I was finished I went up to the roof. I saw that she had a whole training setup here. There were targets, weights and a punching bag. I noticed Lizzy dragging a sandbag and went over to help her. She stood up and saw me as I approached.

"There you are. You ready to train?"

I nodded. "Do you do strength training or magic training?"

"Both." she replied. "First we'll work out, then we'll have a practice duel. After that we'll do work for Uncle Josef."

"Gotcha. Let's get started."

XXX

We were finally done training and it was brutal. Not the work out, that was easy. I actually beat Lizzy at that. (I don't think she was very happy about it.) I'm talking about the duel. Lizzy is good, very good. I hate to admit it but she beat me way too easily. I guess all that time alone really made me soft.

"How did you get so strong?" she asked. "I train every day."

I was uncomfortable but I decided to open up to Lizzy. We were going to be living together for a while and I hated to keep secrets.

I took a deep breath. "After I heard what Malistaire had done I came back to Dragonspyre to try to find my family. My parents were gone... and so was my little sister. Our house was destroyed. I could barely find it in all the rubble... It was as if it had never even been there. I was so upset... I really went crazy. I went to Mooshu and lived by myself in the mountains. I could either train or think. So I chose to train. After a while I came back. I'm determined to fight Malistaire..." I stopped to breathe and felt a tear slide down my face. I didn't try to stop it. "My parents weren't even warriors. they were merchants." I added.

I felt Lizzy move closer. "Mine were." she said softly. "My parents... they were great fighters. And now they're gone."

I was surprised. She didn't seem like the type of person to open up so easily. I looked sideways at her and saw her staring at the stars in an attempt to keep back the tears. I slid over and hugged her and she let the tears fall.

When she was finished crying I tilted her chin up and smiled at her.

"You know Lizzy, I think we're gonna be good for each other."

She chuckled and we just sat with our arms around each other for a long time.

**Well, what did y'all think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! I was wondering if y'all would like to tell me how you perceive Aedan and Lizzy. What do you think of them? What are their secrets? It seems like something fun I thought you would want to do. Just comment if you want to. enjoy. :)**

**Coldplayfan**

Chapter 4

**Aedan's POV**

After our emotional episode Lizzy took me inside to show me the ropes. She really got into it when she was explaining her research process to me. It was honestly kind of sexy.

My job for the day was to observe her and to occasionally hand her a book. That left me with plenty of time to explore Lizzy's office space. She had plenty of interesting books and a lot of weird instruments. One I recognized as a scale and another was a sundial.

Something else caught my eye though, it was a deep green stone, about half the size of my head. I hadn't noticed it last time I was in here, but then I had been distracted by all the books. I picked it up, and looked it over. It really was beautiful. I wondered what Lizzy used it for. Then it was snatched out of my hands.

"Be careful with that! Do you want to be cursed?" Lizzy cried.

"Sorry. I didn't realize it was dangerous. What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know yet. Some soldiers found it and then weird things started to happen to whoever handled it too much. It was brought to me so I could try to figure out what it is."

"Okay. I promise I won't touch it anymore." I said.

"Good. Why don't you go downstairs and fix something for dinner?"

"Sure, I was starting to get hungry anyway."

I went downstairs and looked in the pantry again. Really, the only thing to make was soup. I put a couple cans in a pot over the fireplace and waited. When it was done I put it in some bowls and went upstairs to get Lizzy.

**Lizzy's POV**

After Aedan left I couldn't concentrate on my work. I decided to go up to the roof and see if I could spot the dragon again. I was still sitting there when Aedan started calling.

"Lizzy! Dinner is ready! I made soup..."

Just as he opened the door the dragon swooped by. I jumped up excitedly but it flew away quickly. I looked back to Aedan, disappointed, and saw a shocked look on his face.

"Was... was that an actual dragon?" he choked out.

I nodded. "It lives on the island somewhere. Didn't I tell you about it?"

"No, no not really. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Let's go inside, it's chilly out here."

When we got inside we sat on my bed and I explained how I had discovered the dragon and had slowly been trying to befriend it. we had made some progress but not much, especially considering I was a Pyromancer. We were supposed to have a strong connection with dragons. I expressed this concern to Aedan and of course he had an answer.

"I've read that dragons can see inside your soul. If you're holding back, not being honest with yourself, it can sense that you don't trust yourself. If you don't trust you, how can it?" he explained.

"I guess that makes sense..."

"Let's go downstairs. The soup is probably cold."

XXX

After dinner I went back to the roof, this time to think. I guess I had been lying to myself in some ways. I thought that I could live by myself forever but I really liked having Aedan there. I realized that I had been lonely before he came. It was nice to have company.

It began to get really cold but I didn't want to move. The stars were beautiful and it was a full moon. I didn't realize Aedan had come up until I felt a blanket around my shoulders. I immediately felt warm and snuggled up to him when he sat down next to me. We just sat there in silence for a while until we saw the dragon fly across the full moon. It was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen. Once it had gone we began to talk.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Aedan asked.

"It's a girl." I said.

"Have you come up with a name for her?"

"I thought about it and I like the name Saphyra the best. It's very majestic."

Aedan smiled. "I like that name too."

**Aedan's POV**

After we gave the dragon a name Lizzy fell asleep. I didn't want to wake her so I carried her inside. Her bed wasn't made so I was able to tuck her in. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep, I just wanted to stare at her all night. I knew I couldn't so I went downstairs.

I changed into shorts and a t-shirt and checked the fire before going to bed. I lay awake for a while, thinking about my feelings for Lizzy. They were different from any other feelings I had ever had. They felt similar to how I had felt about my little sister, Violet. But they also felt a little like how I had felt for my friends back in Ravenwood. I stopped trying to think because I was confusing myself. I eventually drifted off and slept fitfully.

**A big thank you to my two constant reviewers, your reviews make me so happy. Also, I have a Harry Potter fanfic going in case y'all are interested. Just look on my author page.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I just started school Tuesday, how 'bout you?**

**Coldplayfan**

Chapter 5

**Third Person POV**

Weeks passed and Lizzy and Aedan slowly began to get used to each other's company. Lizzy couldn't imagine how she had worked before he came along, they were always laughing and joking while doing their research. She really did love having someone else around.

Aedan could feel himself falling head over heels in love with Lizzy. But he tried to hide it. He was afraid that he would be taking advantage of her, since they were both so emotional at times. He busied himself trying to make her laugh so that she wouldn't realize his feelings. However he spent most nights laying awake, just dreaming about her.

The two wizards had fallen into a routine. They would get up early in the morning to go train: Aedan would beat Lizzy at strength training and then she would beat him at dueling. But Aedan was catching up to her. One day he finally decided that he could beat Lizzy.

**Lizzy's POV**

I woke up that morning and went upstairs as usual. Every morning I would go up to the roof and get ready while Aedan ate breakfast. Then he would come and we would get started. That morning I was stacking the weights when I felt hands covering my eyes.

"Aedan! what are you doing?"

"Shhhh. You'll see in a minute." he said playfully.

"This isn't funny!" I said irritably.

"Yes it is." he laughed. "You're going to thank me for this, you know."

"I doubt that." I snorted as he guided me down the stairs. When we reached the kitchen he removed his hands. On the table was a full out breakfast. There was French toast with strawberries and coffee and milk.

"You made this for me? How early did you get up?"

'Well some of it's for me and I got up an hour earlier than usual to make this."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, it's wonderful.

"And you said you wouldn't thank me." he said, grinning at me.

There was such a tenderness in his eyes and I couldn't help leaning toward his lips...

Suddenly we heard a thunderous roar and a crash outside in the front yard. We both immediately starting running, Aedan grabbing his staff from the umbrella stand. When we got outside we saw Saphyra laying on the rocks, thrashing about and roaring in pain. We ran forward, but cautiously. Dragons were dangerous, even when they were in control. I pulled out my wand and cast Tranquility to try and calm her. She quieted some and Aedan was able to get close enough to check for injuries. He was the healing expert so I left him to it and focused on trying to keep Saphyra calm.

"She has a huge gash in her leg." Aedan said, coming around to my side. "I don't know how she got it, dragons have such thick hide. I can heal the wound if you can distract her. It's gonna burn a bit."

I nodded and moved towards her head. It was nice to see this serious side of Aedan, though I loved it when he made me laugh. I got right in the dragon's sightline and sat down. I know she was too weak to hurt me so I felt safe. I just smiled and talked to her soothingly. I heard Aedan mutter a spell and a moment later Saphyra winced. I moved forward and patted her snout. After a few minutes she backed up and spread her wings. I scrambled to my feet as she took off and stood next to Aedan as she flew away.

"C'mon." he said after a moment. "Let's go finish our breakfast before it gets cold."

I followed him inside, watching the sky for my friend.

XXX

That afternoon was extremely frustrating. The two of us were spread out on the carpet, surrounded by books. We had been trying for weeks to figure out what the mysterious green stone was and had had no luck. We had gone through almost every book I had and every book on gemstones. I was about ready to give up and I had never given up before. I hated not knowing something. Aedan saw how frustrated I was and tried to make me feel better.

"Why don't we take a break? We've been at this for hours. I'll go start dinner."

I nodded reluctantly. "I need to think anyway. I'm gonna go outside."

I followed him downstairs and went out the front door. I sat there for what felt like hours, just trying to think what the stone could be. I was even considering going back to the city to visit the library when I heard Aedan calling.

"Lizzy, dinner is re- LIZZY! LOOK OUT!"

**Oooh a cliffhanger ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, sorry I made you wait so long. This chapter is heading a little more towards M just so you guys are forewarned. I don't think it's too bad, though. Enjoy. :)**

**Coldplayfan**

**Chapter 6**

**Lizzy's POV**

"LIZZY, LOOK OUT!

When I heard Aedan's shout I looked up at the sky. What I saw was the scariest thing I had ever seen. It was Saphyra, diving straight down at me with a pissed off look on her face. I screamed and dived out of the way, covering my head with my arms out of instinct. As I squeezed my eyes shut I heard Aedan shout something and saw a burst of light before a huge crash shook the earth.

I lay there trembling for a minute before Aedan came and lifted me up. "Are you alright?" he asked, a scared look on his face.

I nodded. "What happened to the dragon?"

Aedan looked sad. "She was coming straight at you so I stunned her. I think she's ok."

Suddenly I was really angry. "You stunned her?! Do you know how long it took me to build a relationship with her? Now she'll never trust me again!" I yelled.

He looked taken aback. "Lizzy, I-"

"Don't call me that! You stupid wizard! Why did you have to come here?"

And in my anger I ran into the tower, straight up to my room. When I got there I stormed around, thinking how I was never going to be as good as my parents were. I kicked off my boots and plopped down on my bed. After sitting there for a minute I went over to my trunk and threw open the lid. I pulled out my mother's mirror and looked at my reflection.

I had never liked how I looked. At Ravenwood all my friends were normal and pretty. I, however, had strange colored features like most Dragonspyrians. My hair was long, straight and black which didn't stand out. But my purple eyes did. People always told me they were the color of spring violets. And my lips were a metallic silver. I hated being different from my friends. Plus my mother had been beautiful and I would never be as pretty as she was.

In frustration I threw the mirror towards the door and sat down leaning against my bed. I finally let the tears fall. Tears that Saphyra would never trust me again. Tears that I would never be beautiful. And tears that I had been so horrible to Aedan, someone I cared about.

I sat and cried for a long time before I felt someone kneel down next to me. I looked up and saw Aedan. Without hesitation I threw my arms around his neck and started crying harder.

"I'm so sorry! It wasn't your fault. You were just trying to protect me! It's just..." I trailed off, sniffling.

He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "It's alright. Now what else is wrong?"

I sighed. "I was just thinking about my parents. They were so powerful and I can't even befriend a dragon. And... my mother was so beautiful and I'm so ugly. I'm such a disappointment to them."

Aedan lifted me to my feet and looked me straight in the eyes. "You are not a disappointment. Elizabeth Dragonrider, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

Suddenly I couldn't breathe and I looked up at him shyly. He leaned down towards me, his eyes focused on my mouth. I didn't pull back, so he gently put his lips to mine. His lips were so soft, and I found myself deepening the kiss. I tangled my hands in his hair and he put his hands on my hips.

I pulled back to breathe and led him towards my bed. I pushed him down and sat across his lap, resuming our kiss. He began to unbutton my blouse and I stopped him to pull his shirt over his head. I lay back and let him finish unbuttoning my top. He began to trail kisses down my neck towards my breasts and I fell into bliss...

**Aedan's POV**

It was amazing. I never thought I would get to kiss Lizzy, let alone sleep with her. It was the most amazing feeling, kissing her and touching her bare skin. I could feel the goosebumps that I had caused. I definitely didn't want this night to end.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter. please read and review :)**

**Coldplayfan**

**Chapter 7**

**Lizzy's POV**

I woke up the next morning confused. I felt wonderful and I couldn't remember why. I rolled over and saw Aedan sleeping next to me and the memories of that night came flooding back. I smiled and carefully climbed out of bed. I was intending to wait until he woke when I heard a noise from downstairs.

"Lizzy..." I heard Uncle Josef calling.

I scrambled into action, picking up my clothes from last night and putting them on. I raked my fingers through my hair in an effort to make it look presentable and practically ran down the stairs. Uncle Josef looked up as I came stumbling down.

"Uncle Josef! What are you doing here?"

For some reason he looked amused. "I brought you some books from the library. You never got back to us about that stone, so I figured you needed some more research books."

"Thank you, I was actually thinking of going to the library... why are you looking at me like that?"

Josef had suddenly started smirking. "You slept in a bit this morning didn't you?" he asked loftily.

"Yeah." I said warily. "I was up late doing research. Aedan and I decided to skip working out this morning."

"Really? Where is Aedan?"

"Um... he's upstairs, showering I think."

"You think a young man would sleep in when he has the morning off, but his bed hasn't even been slept in." He pointed towards Aedan's futon.

I was embarrassed and starting to get annoyed. "Will you tell me what you're on about please?" I said, acting like I didn't know what he was talking about.

Josef laughed. "It's good for you to have a relationship and let someone in." He said, patting me on the shoulder. He set the books on the table and walked out.

After he had gone I collapsed on a chair and blew the hair out of my face irritatedly.

XXX

After Uncle Josef left I went all the way upstairs and showered. Then I went to find an outfit to wear. I dug all the way to the bottom of my trunk before I found my mother's favorite skirt and blouse. It was a full length, dark green skirt with a gold belt. The top was a long sleeved pale gold shirt with a green, cropped, lace-up vest over it. I hadn't worn it since they had died. Now was as good a time as any. I put on the set and looked at myself in the mirror. I actually thought I looked pretty.

I decided to actually wait for Aedan to wake up this time instead of getting him wet again. While I waited I started reading one of the books Josef had brought. I was three chapters in when I heard Aedan stirring. I got out of my chair and crossed the room to say good morning. He really did look good without his shirt on.

"You look beautiful this morning." he said, smiling at me.

I grinned back. "Well you sure don't."

"Ah I'm wounded!" he faked being shot through the heart while I laughed.

"While you were having your beauty sleep Uncle Josef stopped by."

Aedan suddenly looked scared. "Crap, did he notice anything?"

I snorted. "It's Josef we're talking about. He knew before I even came downstairs. Your bed hadn't been slept in." I explained when he looked surprised.

"So... he isn't mad?"

"Nope, I think he was actually happy. He thinks I'm too antisocial." I rolled my eyes.

"You? No, never."

I threw my pillow at him and jumped on his chest. Then we started kissing, It started out soft, but it slowly intensified, until I let his tongue enter my mouth. We made out for about twenty minutes before I sat back and sighed.

"We have to work now." I said sadly.

"We don't HAVE to." he said pulling me down on his chest.

I looked up at him. "Josef brought some more research books, and we need to figure out what that stone is."

He sighed too. "Ok, but can we do that again later?"

"Make out or have sex?"

"Both?"

"Haha, you have to earn it." I sat up and dragged him out of bed. "Now go get dressed." I kissed him again briefly and went to get the books.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry! It's been so long! But it's my Junior year of high school and I've been really busy. And the reviews stopped coming which made me think you guys didn't like my story anymore. But I will persevere. If y'all think I should stop writing just tell me in the comments. (Yes I'm crazy and super tired right now.)**

**Coldplayfan**

**Chapter 8**

**Aedan's POV**

It took us about a month to get through all the books Josef had brought and we still had nothing. The stone seemed to be laughing at us, and that frustrated Lizzy even more than failure did. On the nights that she was in a really bad mood I would sleep downstairs, and those night were becoming more frequent.

But on the other nights we forgot about everything else. It was good for both of us to have someone to love, especially since we had both lost our families.

The day that we were on the last books Lizzy threw hers down in frustration. I looked up at her with tired eyes.

"We'll have to go to the library ourselves." She said.

I nodded and got up off the floor. "Now is as good a time as any."

I extended a hand to her and pulled her up off the rug. We went outside in front of the house and she took my hand. Together we disappeared and appeared again in the square outside the ruined library in the Atheneum.

It had been a long time since I had been to the library. I hadn't been since before I went to Ravenwood. Before I discovered my magic.

Strange things were always happening to me and around me that I couldn't explain. My parents and my sister certainly couldn't make flowers grow with just a touch the way I could. When the adults couldn't explain what was happening to me I turned to books to give me the answer I wanted. I would sneak off to the library every day after school. I spent months looking through every book I could to find what was so special about me. Finally I found a book about Wizard City. I read about Ravenwood and Bartleby and the different types of magic. Magic. that was the answer I had been searching for. When my mother came to get me that day I showed her the book and declared that I wanted to go to Wizard City. three years later I had.

Lizzy's voice cut through my reverie. "Aren't you coming?" She was giving me a puzzled look from the doorway of the library.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I said, jogging up the steps.

XXX

Our footsteps echoed loudly as we entered the library.

"Milo!" Lizzy called, her voice echoing eerily in the cavernous room. She made to call again when Milo appeared in front of us. It was really strange to see the librarian as a ghost.

"Ah! Elizabeth! Aedan! How nice to see you both after so much time. Did you find the books I sent to be helpful?"

"Yes, thank you, but we still need a bit of information. Do you have any books with more specific information?' Lizzy asked smoothly.

"Yes, I think there are a few books that would help you. Just follow me."

Lizzy and I glanced at each other and followed Milo across the room and up a flight of stairs. We entered a room with only a few bookshelves and a desk. Milo crossed the room and pointed at the top shelf of one of the cases. "Those books should be helpful to you. I have business to take care of, but feel free to take what you need."

"Thank you." Lizzy said, nodding stiffly.

After he had left I gave Lizzy a strange look. She shook her head at me. "He was acting strangely and the Enemy could easily be controlling him." she whispered.

I nodded and turned back to the books on the shelf. I was about to pull a book with a promising title down when Lizzy stopped me.

"Wait! I think the shelf has a curse on it." she raised her wand and muttered a spell. The firestone on the end of her wand glowed red, and so did the shelf before it turned acid green. After a minute the light faded.

"Definitely cursed, but it's safe now." she said grimly.

"We should get out of here." I said.

She nodded and grabbed as many books as she could. I did the same and together we teleported back to the keep.

XXX

"What was up with the curse?" I asked as soon as we had dumped our load on her bed. She sat down and covered her face, looking exhausted and defeated.

"Malistaire must be controlling him. Only powerful Necromancers can do that. I bet he cast the curse as well." Lizzy got up and started pacing. "If he doesn't want us figuring out what the stone means then it must somehow be connected to him. We _have _to figure out what that stone is!" she said, suddenly full of fire.

"There's that Pyromancer spirit I love." I said, smiling at her. She finally smiled back.

**Please Review! It's the only thing that keeps me writing.**


End file.
